Bullets in the Gun
by special.fans.unit
Summary: Amanda Rollins has gotten herself into trouble again, this time it's with the wrong group of people, the Son's of Hell, a local biker gang down in Jersey, and when Rollins doesn't comply with their requests, they kidnap someone close to her, Olivia Benson. How will she get herself, and Olivia out of this mess she made, and at what cost? -Set in season 14 before Lewis-
1. Chapter 1

"Hit me." Amanda Rollins breathed. Cigarette smoke rolled out from her throat. She took a shot of her whiskey, swallowing hard as she looked in the cards spread out in her hand. Amanda bet a few more 100's before realizing she was deep into the red, deciding she would call it quits, she flipped over her cards and crushed out her lit cigarette. "See ya later boys." she spouted out as she slipped on her black leather jacket that matched well with her black boots she was sporting. Rollins was walking away, confident as always even though her mind was sick with worry 'what if they find out?' she wondered as she stepped onto the cold Jersey street.

This particular part of town was what would be known as the 'bad part'. The city's local biker gang, Son's of hell 'owned' this town, and their name spoke for itself as to the type of biker's they really were.

"Miss." A voice called out from the shadows. Amanda refused to turn around, she didn't want any more witnesses as to her were about's for this evening. "Miss, Hello." The voice sounded more rough this time, and closer.

"Look, what do you need?" Amanda asks as she swiftly turns around.

"The money you owe my club." He says with anger as he grabs Rollins by the arms, and pins her to the nearest brick wall.

He was a tall man, not to heavy, but he wasn't a twig either. His hands covered in tattoo's and fashionable 'knuckle' rings. He had gray hair piercing through his long dark ponytail, and all through out his beard.

"Let me go, I'm gonna make good on the money I owe." Rollins said sternly, she was scared but she wasn't gonna show it.

"I know you will, but I don't want your cash, detective." The man said with a grim smile.

"You know who I am?" She asks with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Of course, I know everyone who steps foot into this town." He says as he loosens his grip on Amanda's arms.

"Well what do you want from me?" She asks with a worried look in her blue eyes.

"For you to work off your debt." He says as he rubs his beard. "I need some small favors down at my club." He adds.

"Well, what kind of favors?" She asks.

"You'll find out tomorrow night, Amanda." He says giving her a pat on the back as if they were old friends. "Be here, tomorrow night, 7 o' clock." He adds.

"And if I don't come?" Amanda asks with sass.

"Then imagine, the worst case you've ever worked on, but worse. That's what I'll do to you, and anyone you care about." He says grimly.

Amanda's mind immediately began to race with horrific thoughts, as she nodded in silence to him that she understood. "Don't be stupid, Amanda, or everything is going to get much worse." He adds as he walks back into the shadows. Amanda wasn't sure how to take in what had just happened. She could feel her heart still pounding hard in her chest, and her arms ached from the pressure he had applied with his hands when pinning her to the wall. 'Was he one of the members of the notorious Son's of Hell? What have I gotten myself into.' She thought to herself as she stared blankly into the night, knowing only one thing as she walked towards her car, this wasn't going to end well.

**The next day, precinct. **

The precinct halls were filled with perps, and cops. Every detective in the squad room was interviewing someone, tonight was definitely going to be a long shift. Olivia was on the phone with the mayor, and she had been for the last thirty minutes, one of his daughters had gone missing, which made his case top priority. Nick, Fin, and Amanda had paperwork stacked to the ceiling to fill out.

"Rollins, Fin, my office." Olivia said as she held the phone to her shoulder, the mayor was on hold. Amanda and Fin quickly followed one another into her office, shutting the door behind them.

"What you got for us Sarge-." Fin asked curiously as Olivia hung up the phone.

"That was the Mayor." Olivia breathed out.

"What's he on us about?" Amanda asked.

"It's his daughter, Courtney, she's eleven, and missing." Olivia sighed.

"We thinking ransom? Have they got any calls?" Fin asks.

"No call's yet, but I want you two to head down there, get a list of names, canvas the area." Olivia stated.

"You got it, Boss." Fin agreed.

"Amanda, you okay with that?" Olivia asks noticing Rollin's fighting.

"Well-I kind of have to be somewhere." Amanda said unsure of how Olivia would take that news.

"Hmm, well that's okay, better not be out betting on anything though." Olivia jokingly said adding, "It's probably better if I went with Fin." Olivia gave Rollins an approving look as she walked the two detectives out of her office.

"Alright, Nick-I'm sorry we gotta do this to ya, but we gotta go down to the Mayor's house." Olivia spoke as she looked around the squad room, "Will be back as soon as possible." Olivia added as she headed for the door, Fin following.

**'Bad Part of town' , Jersey.**

Amanda Rollins stared at her watch, it was coming up on seven. She looked cool and collected on the outside, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a dark red sweater, and a pair of ankle boots. But on the inside, it was almost torture enough as her mind wandered through dark places, her heart was racing, and her stomach was in knots. Finally the anticipation of seeing the man from last night was over as he walked over to her at the bar.

"Hey good looking." He says smiling down at her as he takes a seat behind her, two other men of similar builds, and age stand beside her, and next to her, looking as if they were ready to pounce at the slightest move.

"Hey, didn't know we'd have a crowd." She said uneasy.

"That's because you won't know anything." He says as he stares her down. "Look, the money you owe us right now, I'd usually just have you killed off for." He says with a cold tone.

"Then why-" Amanda was going to ask the obvious question, but was cut off.

"I know, why don't I just kill you?-It's simple, you've got something I want, something I need." He answered her. "I need you, to pull me a couple favors at your job, I got a few things I need to look like accidents, and a few things that I don't want pointing towards me, and my crew." He adds, clearing up things for Amanda.

"But, I can lose my job-everything." Rollins says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Or you can lose your life, and your job will no longer matter." He speaks up, a little rage in his voice.

"Hey, boss." Elvis, one the crew speaks up.

"What?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"I think I know a few other things she could do too." Elvis says as he licks his lips.

Amanda's stomach turns at the thought. "Elvis, shut the hell up." he says giving him 'the look'. Amanda was thankful that he didn't agree with him.

"So, what's gonna be, blue eyes?" He asks.

Amanda just looked at him, she didn't say a word as her mind darted from one thought to another.

"We'll let you think about it tonight, and tomorrow, we'll find you, and see were we go from there." He explains before heading out the door with his two men.

**A/N: **Thanks in advance for all reviews, this chapter is pretty light, but trust me, the next chapters are going to be pretty dark, with lot's of violence, sexual situations, language, and all that kinda stuff, so this is your warning on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Rollins hadn't eaten all day, she couldn't. She had been totally out of it and focusing on anything other than the situation she was in, was absolutely impossible for her. She bit down on her nails nervously, as she set in the precinct. 'Are they really gonna show up here?' Rollins thought to herself, 'What if this is just a bad, bad nightmare.' She tried to give her self some hope as she looked down at the time on her phone. Her back was up against a wall, she was trapped, and at this point she couldn't see a way out of it.

"Hello?" Olivia swung her arms in front of Amanda's face, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, uhm, Hey Liv..what's up?" Amanda asks, as she comes back to reality.

"I thought you might be hungrier for something other than your nails." Olivia said jokingly as she pulls the take out container's of chinese from a brown bag.

"Thanks, I haven't eaten all day." Rollins exclaimed with a small smile.

"Yea, I noticed, why is that?" Olivia asks.

Olivia could always tell when something was wrong, with Rollins, Fin, and Nick, it was like a gift, and she was even better at getting it out of them.

"Oh it's really nothing." Amanda lied shamefully as she stirred a fork around her noodles.

"Don't give me none of that business, Rollins." Olivia said giving Amanda a look.

Amanda looked up from her food, her eyes met Olivia's, she felt a knot forming in her stomach as she contemplated telling Olivia the truth.

"Hey-sorry to interrupt." Nick said knocking on the side of the wall.

"It's fine, what do we got?" Olivia asks as she takes one more quick bite.

"Someone's here for Rollins." Nick replies, "He says you were expecting him." he adds.

Amanda turns almost completely white, her heart is beating faster than she can breathe. She knows who it is, she knows what they want-a answer. Rollins tries to think of a quick way to escape as Olivia and Nick follow behind her into the squad room's waiting area. Her lips are begging to tell them, but she just can't bring herself to open her mouth. Her blue eyes meet his dark brown eyes, it's Elvis, he looks more like a creep than he did yesterday as he shoots her a grin.

"Hello, Detective." Elvis says as he stands up, directing Amanda.

"You know this guy?" Olivia asks as she looks him up and down.

"Uhm, yes-yea, he's got some information on one of my cases." Amanda quickly comes up with a lie to cover the truth of who he really is.

"Alright, well if you got this, we'll go back to work." Olivia says nodding for Nick to come with her. Amanda gives a half-smile back their way.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Elvis asks.

"Sure. Follow me." Rollins says hesitating a bit as she takes him back to one of the interrogation rooms.

"This is more like it." He says as he shuts the door behind them. "Alright, so-what's your decision?" He asks.

"I guess, I'll do it." Rollins says quietly as she stares at the ground.

"Figured you would." He says as he rubs her shoulder, "You're a good cop." He whispered into her ear, "would hate to see you lose your job." He adds as he leans away from her, and makes a phone call. Amanda is almost in tears as she watches him talk on the phone, she knows there is no turning back now.

"Alright, boss needs you to get rid of some evidence for us." He says to Rollins as he takes out a pen from his pocket, following a piece of paper. "Here's her name." He says as he writes down a name.

Amanda is stunned as he hands her the piece of paper. Just like that, they have her in the palms of their hands.

"We need that done before the end of tomorrow." Elvis adds before placing a kiss on her forehead, and letting himself out.

Amanda let's a single tear fall from her eye, before quickly wiping it away, and taking in a deep breath. 'It's just some evidence, this could have been worse.' Amanda tries to justify her actions in her head, 'Evidence goes missing all the time.' she thinks to herself quietly.

"Hey-so how'd that go?" Olivia asks walking into the interrogation room.

"Uhm, fine-I gotta go." Amanda says dashing out.

"Well then." Olivia says wondering what had really been going on.

**Evidence Room**

Amanda looks down at the piece of paper that was now slightly crumpled due to being in her pocket for a few minutes while she made her way down to evidence. "Penny Owen" She reads to herself as she makes her way passed the 'A-J' section. "Alright, M, M, N-" Amanda says to herself as she runs her fingers past alphabetically places files, and boxes, "O." She says as she looks for the names 'Owen' on the shelf. "Here you are." Amanda says as she stands on her toes to reach the box on the top of the shelf. She wipes off a bit of dust that has collected on the top of the brown, and black colored lid before opening it.

She pulls out a bag with a wallet inside it first. Amanda stops herself for a moment as she puts on a pair of gloves, and takes a deep breath, "You can do this." She says to herself.

The wallet is old, light brown in color, with several pockets. She pulls out the license, looking at the picture of a brunette thirty year old woman, she's got piercing green eyes, and tight curls that frame her face perfectly. Amanda takes her eyes off the wallet for a moment, and begins reading the coroner report, 'Blunt force trauma to the skull.' that was the cause of death. Rollins read over more details, noting the multiple times she was raped before being brutally murdered. Tears began to form in her eyes, 'I can't do this, I can't.' she said in her mind as she put the evidence back in the box, and then back on the shelf.

Amanda knew this would end badly for herself, but she was a cop, and a damn good one, there was no way she was going to deny any victim the justice they deserved.

**A/N: THANK Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THUS FAR! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Night**

Amanda is on her way home, it's a bit chilly outside. She begins rubbing her hands against her shoulders, trying to warm herself up as she walks down a concrete street. All day she thought each step she'd take would be her last, as the threats from a previous encounter with the _devil _made her to believe she'd be in the bottom of the Hudson by now. You'd think for someone with a major target on her back would lay a bit more low, but somehow Amanda found herself being fearless, as if she thought it was fate what ever would happen to her.

Amanda had made it to her apartment, she stood outside the door, thinking for only a moment about her life, memories of good and bad times flashed through her memory like lightning in a storm. She opens the door, and not to her surprise does she see, Elvis, and the _devil _himself waiting for her at the table.

"Hello, blue eyes." Bobby also known as the devil spoke out.

Amanda just stood in front of him, and Elvis, she truly wasn't scared at all, maybe it's because deep down in her gut, she knew they wouldn't kill her, at least that's what she had tricked her mind into believing.

"I know you didn't do as was asked of you." He follows up, as he gets up from her table.

"Your right, so you gonna kill me now?" Amanda asks as a little bit of nerves set in.

"I should, but you-well, I think there's still hope for you." He says with an evil glare in his eyes. "Clearly threatening you didn't work, and now I will have to prove to you I mean what I say." He adds as he runs a hand down her cheek, grabbing her chin roughly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." He says before throwing her down on her floor. "Elvis, call Leo, tell him to go ahead with the plan." He says as he looks down at a stunned Rollins.

"Got it boss." Elvis exclaims as he walks back into Amanda's bedroom to complete the call.

"You weren't gonna get off that easy, blue eyes." Bobby says as he grabs a handful of Rollin's hair, and drags her towards the couch.

"Look, do whatever you want to me, I will never do what you want me to do." Rollins cries out, as an angry fist lingers over her face.

"I realized that, that's why I won't be 'doing' to just you, Amanda." He sneered as he put down his fist and instead began feeling her up.

Amanda felt helpless, she didn't know why she wasn't fighting back. He didn't have any weapon on him, but he was strong, and his body was heavy on hers. She let warm tears slide down her cheeks as she felt the fingers of a stranger outline her every curve.

Bobby was in the middle of placing kisses all over Rollins stomach, and chest when Elvis came back into the room.

"Boss, they're on their way to her house." Elvis said as he watched, and began getting excited.

"Good, let me know when they've got her." Bobby grunts before ripping Amanda's button's from her pant's.

"No, No-Don't..I-Please." Rollins all of a sudden was in fighting mode, as she started to plead with Bobby, and pushing his hands away from her body.

"Ahh, so now you wanna be a good girl, huh?" Bobby asks Rollins as he stops what he's currently doing to her, grabs her wrists, and pins them behind her head.

Rollins nods her head, and feels a small amount of relief when Bobby lift's his body from off of her's. "Too bad you didn't listen earlier, this could have been avoided-among other things." Bobby said with an evil laugh.

"What do you mean, what other things?" Rollins asks as she crawls into the corner, the farthest place from Bobby and Elvis.

Bobby chose not to reply to Rollins question, and instead let her know what was to happen next. "As soon as we leave, you have exactly two hours to go get the evidence we asked you to get yesterday, and dispose of it." Bobby instructs, "Trust me when I say, I have eyes, and ears everywhere, I'll know if you've done this or not." He adds.

"O-Okay.." Rollins agrees.

"I mean it, blue eyes, if you don't do this-bad things will happen, and not just to you." Bobby says as he nods at Elvis, "Isn't that right, Elvis?" Bobby asks with a smirk.

"Right boss, this other cop's gonna get it." Elvis said with a sexual gesture following.

"Damn it, Elvis, she wasn't suppose to know that yet." Bobby said angrily.

"What-What other cop, who do you mean?" Amanda asks, her heart immediately sinking as one person comes to mind.

"We'll be leaving now." Bobby says still angry, as he follows Elvis towards the door.

"Wait, No-Who is it?" Rollins asks, jumping up from the corner. "Please, please, don't-I swear, I'll be good, I'll do anything you need." Rollins begs as she grabs onto Bobby's arm.

"Should of thought about that sooner." Bobby says pushing Amanda off himself and onto the floor once again as he makes a dash out the door.

Rollins is left on the floor, she can't think straight. She doesn't know how to react, her mind and heart are racing. There's a bad feeling in her gut as she runs for her cellphone, and dial's her Sargent's number.

**Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia had just gotten through brushing her teeth, and washing her face for bed. "Ohhh." She yawned as she stretched out her arms. She crawled onto her bed, and under the covers. It had been a fairly good day for Olivia, but she was still happy to be in her warm bed, especially since it had gotten cooler tonight than usual.

Olivia's cell begins ringing, "Ughhh." Olivia sighs, she realizes she left it on the kitchen counter, and doesn't really wanna get up. She shamefully misses the call and begins closing her eyes. "Oh my-Okay..what is it?" She says with anger in her tone as she hears her cell phone ringing again. She kicks the cover's off her warm body causing a cold chill to come over her. Olivia is in the hallway when all of a sudden she hears a creek in the floor. A bad feeling overwhelm's her as she knows there is only one spot on the floor in her entire apartment that creeks, and it's right by the front door. Olivia doesn't think twice before asking "Whose there?" and flipping on the light.

"Hello? Brian?" She asks into the darkness of her living room. 'Okay, you're scarring yourself.' Olivia says in her mind as she see's her cell phone on the kitchen counter light up, and begin to ring for a third time now. She let's out a small sigh of relief and walks towards it.

Suddenly a hand is wrapped around her mouth, and another around her waist, dragging her towards her door.

"Stop, Stoppppppp." Olivia mumbles through an unknown hand. She try's to grab onto the wall, the couch, anything she can get ahold of.

"Stop fighting, Bitch." An unknown voice shutters into her ear as he grabs he jerks her around the dark room.

**Amanda's Apartment**

"No, No-Come on, Olivia." Amanda says nervously as her phone rings infinite.

"God, Please not Olivia, Please let her be okay." Amanda dropped to her knees as she was sent to voicemail for a fifth time.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) and to the person who asked for an update today, here ya go! **


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda has a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she makes her way over to Olivia's. She's going almost ninety to nothing as she prays to herself silently. "Come on, Move!" Amanda screams out the window of her car as she sets in late night traffic. She picks up her phone again, hoping to hear Liv's voice on the other end.

**Unknown Vehicle**

"What do you want with me? Don't you know I'm a police officer?" Olivia questions her kidnapper as they travel down the highway.

"Detective, actually, and yes we know exactly who you are." He says as he light's a cigarette, offering one to Olivia.

"No thanks." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"It'll take the edge off." He says with a chuckle.

"So, what do you want with me?" She asks with persistance.

"Haven't you ever heard, curiosity killed the cat?" He questioned as they drove past old buildings.

Olivia had decided to stay quite the rest of the drive, instead she would focus on the passing signs, and buildings, she figured she was in New Jersey by now, and she was right. She was completely terrified of what was to come, but for now she was thankful, things coud have already been a lot worse.

**Olivia's Apartment **

"Olivia, open up, it's me Amanda." Rollins says as she knocks frantically on the door, already knowing she wouldn't be answering.

"Dammit." Amanda says to herself as she kicks the wall a couple of times in frustration. She looks down at her phone, she knows she's on a time limit here, and only has one hour to complete the first task given to her.

**Evidence Room**

Amanda looks around the room, stopping in front of the brown box, she knows what's inside, and it kills her knowing what she's going to do, but Olivia's life was on the line, and with that she mumbled the words "Lord, forgive me." as she places the evidence in a tote bag of hers, and slips out the back door, careful to not let any of the camera's see her face.

**Unknown Vehicle/Warehouse**

"Well, come on now." He says roughly as he opened Olivia's door.

"Okay, Okay-can I ask you one question though?" Olivia questions as she gets out from the car.

"Sure, anything you want." He says sarcastically as he grabs her by the arm and shut's her door.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"They call me, Bone." He replies as he takes a puff of his newly lit cigarette.

"Well, Bone, I'm not gonna run, you can let go of my arm." Olivia tries to convince Bone.

"I ain't dumb, Olivia, but I am trying to be a gentlemen, anybody else and you would have been gagged, and bound already." Bone replies.

"Why am I so special?" Liv wonders as they enter into an old warehouse type building.

"Only the finest treatment for NYPD's finest." Bone replies with a wink. Olivia lets out a sarcastic chuckle as she takes in her surroundings. The building must have been built in the early 1900's, there were very few windows on the bottom floor, and none on the second where they resided now. Olivia had assumed it was some kind of factory. The walls were as brown as her eyes, minus the many peeling spots which revealed a more yellow color. They were waiting in front of a door, Olivia couldn't belive he was still holding onto her arm, as if she was really gonna run, like that would stop her. Yes, she was scared but she wasn't dumb, she knew running would only make it worse on herself, she had no phone, car, weapons, she was a sitting duck, and it was best not to make herself anymore of a target.

**Amanda's Car**

Amanda set in her car, her breath was fogging up the windows, she hated herself for what she had gotten her, and Olivia in to. "You're a idiot, Amanda, an idiot." She yelled at herself as she felt tears of frustration and anger begin flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't honestly think straight, her mind darted between what they could possibly be doing to Olivia, to what she should do next, and if she should tell anyone.

**Unknown Wearhouse **

Olivia, and Bone had now moved into a new room, this time there was two other men inside, Bobby, and Elvis. "Well, good evening, Detective." Bobby says as he signals Bone to leave, and for Elvis to shut the door.

"What do y'all want with me, huh? Did I put your brother away? No, Father?" She asks trying to get to the bottom of this, but also trying to not show fear.

"I see we have a smartass on our hands, Elvis." Bobby says with a smirk as he steps closer to Olivia.

"Pretty hot for an old lady." Elvis exclaims, "Can I have her, Boss." Elvis says with a gross smile on his face.

"We'll see how she acts first." Bobby states. Olivia can feel her heart beat, and skin crawl.

"To answer your question, Detective, you're here because of a fellow Detective, a Amanda Rollins, see she owes us some money, and we needed a favor-" Bobby was explaining before Olivia cut him off, "What? Amanda? is she here, did you kidnap her as well?" Olivia asks.

"Well, if you wouldn't interrupt me.." Bobby says as he grabs Olivia's face, "Then you would know, that she's the reason you're here, and no, we didn't kidnap her, yet." Bobby says with an evil smile upon his face.

Olivia stared into Bobby's eyes as she tried to process what he had just said to her. "Nothing to say, I see." Bobby says as he let's go of her face, "I got some other business to attend to, Elvis, keep her company, and don't let her out of your sight." Bobby adds.

"Sure thing." Elvis replies as he walks circles around Olivia. "Hot mama." Elvis says as he grabs a handful of Olivia's ass, startling Olivia. "Oh, yea we are gonna have some fun." Elvis whispered into Olivia's ear.

**Thanks for all the reviews! If you are also reading my other story, 'Full Dark, No Stars' it will be updated tomorrow night! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Fine, Okay-" Amanda spoke angrily into her phone.

"That's what I thought." Bobby replies to her anger with a laugh in her ear.

"Just don't hurt her, Don't hurt Olivia." Amanda pleads for Olivia.

"Do your part, and she'll be fine." He agrees as he hangs up the phone.

Amanda rubs her aching head, she's concerned, worried, terrified. She only hope's she can trust the word of a stranger, a stranger she's sure was evil. After all he had almost attacked her in her own home, what would they do to Olivia? Amanda ask herself knowing she shouldn't as she steps back into the precinct.

It was almost seven in the morning, Fin, and Nick should be walking in any minute. Amanda is scanning her computer, trying to find some witness statement's filed online when she hears them walk in.

"Hey, early bird." Nick says seeing Rollins at her desk first thing.

"Hey." Rollins replies cold, and expression-less, she's focused on the task at hand.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Fin asks walking in behind Nick.

"No." She replies again, not making eye contact, hardly acknowledging their presence.

"Are you okay? What's up?" Fin asks placing a hand on Amanda's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Uh-Sorry, just gotta get this done." Amanda says looking up at Fin from her computer.

Fin already knew something is up, if the way she acted wasn't already enough to fuel his instinct's, her look's didn't help. Amanda's usually neatly placed blonde hair, was frizzy, and matted around the frame of her face. Her makeup was streaky from the tears that had flowed from her eyes earlier in the day. And speaking of eyes, her once shining blue eyes had gone dull, and were filled with fear, and worry.

"What happened, Manda?" Fin asks as he leans down, his face meeting hers.

"It's nothing." Amanda shuts him down as she pushes a few buttons on the computer before quickly turning it off.

"I'm here if you need me." Fin says gazing into her eyes.

Amanda desperately wants to pour out her soul to him right now. She wants to tell him she needs help, not only with finding Olivia, but with her addiction, she never thought it would bring her this low. "I gotta go." She almost whispers as she fights the urge to cry out for help.

Fin looks at Nick, "We gotta tell Liv-something's up." Fin speaks up as he follow's Rollin's out the door.

Nick nod's in agreeance, "I hope she's okay." He says as he questions what could possibly be up in his mind.

**Unknown Warehouse**

"What did Amanda do to you guys, huh?" Olivia questions Elvis as he ties he handcuffs her hands to the metal chair she has been forced to set on.

"Boss doesn't want me to say." Elvis replies as he finishes handcuffing her to the chair, he begins rubbing her shoulders.

"You know you don't scare me." Olivia says fearlessly.

"Oh yea?" Elvis wonders with a grin on his face, "You won't feel that way later. " He let's out a chuckle. Olivia glares at him as he walks in front of her, her eyes full of a burning hate.

"You ever been ravished?" Elvis asks with a smirk as he pulls out a pistol from his back pocket, forcing Olivia's eyes to focus on the weapon other than him.

Olivia swallowed hard as he pushed the pistol in between her knee's, sliding it up her thighs. He watched her body react. Her chest moved up and down slowly, as she breathed heavily, trying to hold back the fear that was slowly building in her. He pushed it harder in between her thighs, she drew back, and let out a moan of pain. He stopped, satisfied with her reaction.

**Precinct **

"Amanda! Amanda!" Fin yell's for Rollins as she basically runs out of the precinct. She looks back, she can't help it, something in her gives, she's not strong enough to hold all this in, she turns around as he approaches her. "You gotta tell me what's going on." Fin says in a caring but demanding tone.

Amanda try's to hold back tears as she starts to explain the situation, "Well-it started a couple night's ago." Amanda begins, "I was gambling, Fin-I know I shouldn't have been, but-" She stops herself, "That doesn't matter right now though." She adds as she looks down at her feet, "They took Olivia." She let's out, and her heart drops hearing her own words.

"What? What do you mean? Who?" Fin questions.

Amanda hesitates for a moment, "The son's of hell." she looks up at Fin, her lip's quivering, and tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh my god." Fin says rubbing his hand over his mouth as he takes in what Amanda just said. "Okay.." Fin breathes out, "Let me get this together." He says trying to put the pieces of information Amanda gave to him together. "You were gambling, and you owed them money." Fin questions if he's right or not.

"Yes, and they wanted me to steal evidence, and I-I couldn't do it, then they found me at my apartment, told me they knew a way to make me do what they wanted, one of the guy's almost-" Amanda cut herself off, she wasn't about to let Fin worry about what was done to her, when worse was probably happening to Olivia.

"Okay, Okay. So they take Olivia, so you would destroy evidence?" He asks as he tried to wrap his mind around all this.

Amanda nods her head yes, and Nick meet's them in the hallway, "Guys, Olivia's not answering." He says concerned.

"Yea, that's because the Son's of hell have her." Fin says angrily, at the situation, and Amanda.

"What?" Nick exclaims, "The son's of hell? Oh my God." Nick rub's his hand over his head, "How'd this happen?" He asks worried.

"It's my fault, Nick." Amanda speaks up, feeling completely horrible.

"Don't." Fin say's as Nick open's his mouth, "We gotta figure out a way to get Liv out of there." Fin explains as he head's into the squad room, Amanda, and Nick follow behind him.

**A few hours later, Precinct**

Amanda look's herself over in the mirror, she doesn't recognize herself. Her once blonde hair is now a light brown, her blue eyes are covered by green contact's. She has fake tattoo's up and down her right arm, and one on her chest, right above her breast, a black and white sparrow. She's dressed in almost all black. Her shirt's full black lace, a white tank rest's underneath it, and a leather moto jacket top's it off, she's wearing thick black leggings, along with leather boot's to complete the look. "Well, do I look like a 'Old lady'?" She questions as she walks back into the squad room.

"Wow." Fin said, "Is that even you, Amanda?" He asks in shock at the transformation.

"In the flesh." She says as she takes in a deep breath.

"I think we'll be able to pull this off." Nick admits as he looks Rollin's up and down.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, y'all are so kind! Just a heads up, definitely not abandoning these stories, and have more in the works, it's just taking a bit longer to update as I have been inspired deeply by Mariska to volunteer at my local Rape Crisis center! Thanks for y'all's patience, and note that more than likely it won't be this long of a wait again :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Wearhouse**

Olivia couldn't believe it, what was happening to her, after all she was a strong NYPD Detective, how could she let this happen to herself? She pondered this for only a few seconds, then all of her attention was focused on Elvis again, as he put his hand on her thigh and began to rub his hand up and down it.

"Stop it, you sick asshole." She spat out trying to be brave.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked as his hand traveled closer to her privates. Olivia took in a deep breath, she knew what as coming, and she couldn't stop him, her hand and feet were bound to this metal chair, and screaming wouldn't help, it would only make it worse. She bit the inside of her cheek as she prepared for the worst.

Elvis's phone rang, "Yea." He said into the phone.

"Look, Don't hurt her too much, Elvis, got it?" Bobby says as a reminder.

"We are just having a little fun here, boss, don't worry." Elvis says as he stares into Olivia's big brown eyes, giving her a disgusting smile as he rubs his hand up and down her privates.

"I'm serious Elvis, blue-eyes pulled through for us, the evidence is gone, so don't hurt the leverage." Bobby says sternly.

"Good to hear." Elvis says before Bobby hangs up.

"Now where were we." Elvis asks as he continues rubbing her.

"Listen, you don't-you don't wanna do this." Olivia murmur's out, her voice cracked as she spoke, she was trying not to cry. She felt disgusting, and it was only the beginning.

"Oh, I think I do." Elvis says as he slips one hand under her shirt, and grabs her breast,

"Please...please don't." She begs with him as he squeezed harder.

He looked at her as if she was a piece of meat, and he was a hungry beast, she was terrified.

* * *

Nick, Fin, and Amanda piled into a unmarked vehicle, and headed to the biker's club in downtown Jersey, the plan wasn't well thought out, or even really much of a plan at all, they just knew there was only a few ways to go about this, and heading in as cops was a sure way to get Olivia killed.

"Alright, so, me and Nick will be coming in separately at different times tonight after you've been in there for about thirty minutes or so." Fin repeats the 'plan' one more time.

"If anything goes south on your end, order a beer, we'll know to come get you out." Nick adds.

"If you manage to get to leave with him, then we will follow behind, if you need us before then-." Fin was cut off.

"I know, I know..call you guys. Sorry, I just wanna hurry up, and help Olivia." Amanda says as she steps out of the car. "I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry about it all." Amanda leans down and says quietly before she shimmy's off into the bar, her head held high, she lights a cigarette before heading in.

As she walks into the smoke filled club, she see's Bobby, but not Elvis, and that worries her even more for Olivia. She takes a seat close to Bobby and his crew. "Jack on the rocks." Amanda says loudly to the bartender as it was pretty loud and rowdy inside.

"And it's on me." Amanda could hear Bobby yell at the bartender, and when she looked over at him, he gave her a wink. Amanda gave him a daring smile, and when the bartender handed her, her shot, she started walking towards Bobby.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." Bobby said slapping her ass as she leaned over the bar in front of him, putting her cigarette out.

"Hey." She said in a flirtatious manner, biting her lip.

"Damn, honey, looks like you're trying to come home with me." Bobby said laughing, all of his crew was making sexual comments, and howling at her as well, Amanda had never felt so uncomfortable, but she knew her crew had her back, she only hoped Olivia knew that too.

"Why don't we go back here, where it's more private?" Bobby says as he grabs her by the waist, and pulls her near.

* * *

*Tapping on window

Fin rolls down the window, he see's four large men, covered in tattoo's, and they looked pissed. "What's up?" Fin asked, as he really didn't know what to expect.

"Just wondering why you two are setting outside of our club, and I've never seen you here before." A man basically growled out.

"Just waiting on a friend, that's all." Fin said as he reached for his gun.

"Why don't you two come in and wait for her? I'll buy you a beer." Another man suggested.

"No, we are all good here." Fin added.

"Get out of the fucking car." The first man demands.

"Get out of my fucking face." Fin says as he pulls his gun out, and points it at the man.

On the other side of the car there are two more men, who have began beating on Nick's window.

Fin opened his door and got out, "We have to go get our friend now." Fin says pointing his gun at the men. Nick had gotten out as well, "Stand the fuck back, or I'll put a bullet in all of you." Nick said as he stepped back around the car, so he'd be with Fin.

"You two are idiot pigs." A man muffled as they all six pulled there guns out at once.

"Now I'd suggest you two put the weapons on the ground, and your hands behind your back." The leader of the group said.

They complied hesitantly, they were out numbered in men, and out numbered in gun, they had really no choice "Dammit, now we've lost Amanda, and are never gonna get Liv, son of a bitch." Fin said with anger as he was put in cuffs, and then Nick.

"Take them and put them in the van, I'll tell Bobby." The leader of the group said as he headed back in.

* * *

"I sure don't, blue-eyes." Bobby said as he pulled her into the back of the club. Amanda was shocked, and scared, "how did he know?" she thought to herself, "maybe it was an accident?" she had only hoped.

"Blue-eyes? I think you've had too much to drink." Amanda tries to laugh it off.

"No, but I do think you're one dumb bitch." Bobby exclaims as he slams Amanda into the wall, and pins her to it. "I told you, I have eyes everywhere, and you went and tried to play me." Bobby explained.

**A/N: Whose gonna save them now? Stay tuned to see what happens to our favorite detectives. Please leave comments on anything you'd like to see, suggestions, and reviews, thank you! **


End file.
